oaorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Newpoint: The City of Ideals
Overview A modern city, Newpoint is a vast collection of buildings built on a platform over the Shifting Coast. The platform, made of various strong materials, extends from a point in the Shifting Coast all the way to the beginning of the Meryta Plains. The platform is constantly being added on to in order to satiate the growing population. The capital tower, named "The Founder's Spine," sits in the middle of the city, stretching much taller than any other building. It overlooks all, which is symbolic for when the founder first started the settlement, and watched over the people. Origins Lindarius Garrath, the founder of Newpoint, started off as a Xian engineer turned businessman looking to make the Shifting Coast a source of clean electricity. The massive blue crystal sitting out in the Shifting Coast gives it its name, swirling up the water and keeping the sand at the bottom in a constantly thin state. Lindarius used the equipment that he had and his mechanical skill to attach a band around the crystal and built a generator off of that. He and his team inserted large pillars into the Shifting Coast, then built a platform around the blue crystal, beginning their work on a house for their power source. Progress was slow due to the constant shifting of the water, but the platform surely grew. Eventually they had a cylinder building around the crystal, and the platform extended closer and closer to the Meryta plains. Once they were satisfied, they began constructing other buildings and shelters on their platform, and the settlement was given the name of "Newpoint." Other settlers and wanderers soon found their way to the ever-expanding Newpoint, which housed Lindarius and his team who had a never-satisfied lust for building higher and further. The housing for the crystal became The Spine as it grew over the years. A diverse police group was made to handle disputes regarding the government of Newpoint, protecting the Founder and the Spine from harm. With time, the settlement became a proper city, and a known point on the maps of Xian and Mae'Verna. Over the generations, Newpoint grew to an even larger size, and it still capitalizes on the usage of the surrounding resources, mainly the blue crystal which has almost never failed them. The peace-keeping group the founder had started kept strong, handling disputes when necessary, but the Founder's descendants found themselves changing the system, allowing for the people to handle more of the disputes, and the police group became reserved for federal protection only. The leadership was also expanded upon. There are now three members who lead the city: The founder's descendant, an internal peace-keeping manager, and an external peace-keeping manager. Due to the friendliness of the internal peace-keeping manager, the fair rules, the good living conditions, and the accepting community, the city's residents are fairly peaceful towards the government. Although disputes can and will arise, they are usually not aimed towards the founder or his establishment. The culture is split into two groups. The first group is excessively wild. Because pretty much anything and everything is allowed, anything and everything will be tolerated. So long as it stays safe and does not harm the community or the government, it will most likely be accepted into the community. This side of the city is often downplayed by the external peace-keeping manager, who knows that the city's wild side is looked down upon by the other thriving cities. As much as the external peace-keeping manager would like to think his efforts are working, all of the other cities know how wild Newpoint's culture is. This makes Newpoint a target for whenever a city needs to test out something abnormal, because the citizens of Newpoint eat up abnormalities like they need them to survive. The second group is significantly smaller than the first. The majority of the people in the second group are government workers. The second group relies more on efficiency than artistic value, though why they have chosen this differs from person to person. Sometimes it is a personal choice, other times it is to keep the government running smoothly. The larger businesses of Newpoint also rely on efficiency over artistic value, that way banal goods can be relied upon throughout all residents of the city. A downside to having a culture-focused city is that the residents and government rarely ever develop things that would be considered innovative and efficient unless it has to do with art. There are a fair amount of weapon designers in Newpoint, but their weapons do not push the limits, they are more focused on what looks cool rather than what works the best. This does not hold true for all weapon designers in Newpoint, however. You never know what shop you could stumble upon... Newpoint exports to Xian and Mae'Verna by using caravans that rely on treads in order to cross the terrain. Xian is not a huge buyer of their weaponry, but some of Newpoint's art sells better in Xian than Mae'Verna. Mae'Verna's culture is much tamer than Xian's or Newpoints, so Newpoint cannot sell much of anything in the temple city. As for , Newpoint does not bother due to the distance and the danger of the city. The Founder's Spine This large capital building of Newpoint began as a small covering for the blue crystal. It obtained its name from the people who traveled and settled near Lindarius' settlement, calling it "The Spine" because of its oddly shaped ridges. Over time, it grew much taller and larger, and the name "The Spine" did not fit its appearance, but the name stayed. After Lindarius died, the building was renamed "The Founder's Spine" in his honor. It is now the largest building in Newpoint, and it overlooks the whole city. The majority of federal business is dealt with in The Founder's Spine, from trade to expansion. The floors are used for business mainly, but there are some who live in the Spine. The highest floor is reserved for the Founder's descendants only, and that is where the current owner of Newpoint spends most of his time. Each floor is crawling with members of the Enforcer Division, for patrolling is usually what they are tasked to do. Although large-scale attacks on the Founder's Spine do not happen often, the need for protection from small offenses is still prominent. Newpoint's Enforcer Division When the peace started being broken more and more frequently, the founder gathered together several of his trained fighters in order to keep his authority and power established. Over time, the need for the group, now called the Enforcer Division, shrank, yet the group grew. The fighters are now reserved for federal use and can often be seen patrolling around the floors of the Founder's Spine. The group itself is diverse in many ways, for it has loose standards on entry so long as its members get the tasks done. The main base of operations for the Enforcer Division is the basement of The Founder's Spine, a very restricted area closed to the public. Environment Newpoint interacts directly with two pieces of the land: The Shifting Coast and the Meyrta Plains. But these are not the only features Newpoint interacts with. The mountain range to the holds Newpoint's main mining camp and the forest to the is their source of wood. The Shifting Coast Alongside the Meryta Plains, the Shifting Coast is named that way because of the massive blue crystal sticking out of the water off the coast. The blue crystal stirs up the water, which in turn stirs up the sand. Getting close to the crystal is dangerous, but it has since been effectively neutralized due to the addition of a generator utilizing the continuous stirring. The sand under the water is often in a constantly thin state, making it severely unstable. One challenge the founder had to overcome was a way to build a platform over the unstable sand and wild water, which he eventually solved by inserting large concrete posts into the layer of rock under the thin sand. The pillars routinely get re-supported with concrete and metal, that way Newpoint does not cave in on itself. The Meryta Plains The plains that lead to the Shifting Coast stretch all the way to the base of , and to the borders of the Glass Desert and the . The Meryta Plains is a landscape of large rolling hills with trees, caves, boulders, and small rivers spread throughout it. Although it is an easy land to travel over, there is no telling what encounters could be had above the grass, or below it. The Current Leaders Alexander Garrath The Founder's currently only living descendant, Alexander Garrath, is a quiet and reclusive man. He hates being in front of crowds, or even in front of more than a few people. He works in the background with the two peacekeeping managers that he appointed, which are good friends of his. Although he stays quiet and in his tower most of his days, the majority of Newpoint residents know his face. The opinions on him are fairly high due to him allowing the peacekeepers to do more of the work, which they excel at. Not many really mind the fact that this descendant is not like the previous ones with how secretive and introverted he is, though there is some speculation on the possibility that this could be the last descendant of The Founder. Lana Clover A flamboyant preacher of peace and tolerance, Lana Clover is the one who keeps the internal status of the city fair and balanced. Behind her mask of excessive enthusiasm she puts on for public display, she is actually a calm and reserved woman. She is close friends with Alexander and Dirk, and helps make the decisions with them. Dirk Rushmore A more down-to-earth member of the highest three, Dirk Rushmore manages federal systems and external relations. He is the secondary face of the city from the outside, keeping things peaceful with the other cities as well as making agreements with them and such. He manages some of the systems of the government, like keeping the police up, active, and funded. He follows the rules and is nice to people, but on the inside, he does not really care for the preaching of his counterpart. Category:Cities